


Those Damn Comments

by AlecSmoothwood, starfirenighthood



Series: YouTube Love [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Youtubers, Cuddling, Dick reflects on their relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jason is in the doghouse, Jason isn't a morning person, Living Together, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Up, Shower cuddles, Telling the fans, The comments section can be evil and sweet, This one is even longer than the first, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecSmoothwood/pseuds/AlecSmoothwood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason have been together for five very long, but very wonderful months. Dick knows Jason isn't a morning person, but he can only take so much before he snaps. While Jason is in the doghouse Dick reflects on their relationship. Over the things they've been through, and what they could possibly encounter in the future. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Damn Comments

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language, makin out/non-graphic sex, VERY brief homophobic mention, and this is a slash! M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither of us own YouTube or I Am Bread. Also any of these characters, if we did things would be, erm, different. *evil smile*

Third POV 

Dick was sitting at his computer in the living room of his apartment. Well, it wasn't really only his anymore, and that fact always brought a smile to his lips. Anyways, he was looking over the comments of his latest video, searching for any requests and just looking at what people were saying. A smile crossed the acrobat's face as he saw quite a few videos requesting some more co-ops. Most of them were for Jason, and Dick couldn't help but chuckle at that. He actually hadn't done a co-op with Jason in a long time, although sometimes they were just in each other's videos because it was kind of hard not to be since they lived together. However they never explained to the fans why it happened, it was simply too much fun to read the questions about them.

At that moment, Jason walked into the living room from their bedroom. It was around ten o'clock in the morning and Dick smiled softly up at his boyfriend saying "Morning sweetheart."

Now Jason was never known to be much of a morning person. He enjoyed staying in bed and sleeping as _much_ as he could. So when he came out of the bedroom, hair still a mess from having just woke up, he just gave his boyfriend a nod before yawning loudly. "Morning babe" he replied, running his hand through his hair.

Turning around in his chair, Dick pouted "What? No good morning kiss?"

"You're so fucking needy" Jason muttered, rolling his eyes as he walked toward the other, "sometimes I just want to strangle you." With that, he bent down slightly and placed a quick kiss on Dick's lips that had turned down into a slight frown.

Dick shook his head, _well then._ "Well, that's a _great_ way to say good morning to your boyfriend. 'Sometimes I just want to strangle you', I can just feel the love. And I thought we already established I'm needy?"

"Shut up" Jason growled, before falling back onto the couch with a groan, "I'm still tired."

Turning back around in his chair, the older man said "Then go back to bed Jaybird."

Resting his arm along the back of the couch, he ran a hand over his face asking "So what are you doing?"

"Mm, just going through the comments on my latest video. Ya know, most of them are asking about you" Dick replied with a smile over his shoulder, trying to lighten the mood.

Looking over toward him, Jason rose a brow. "Apparently I'm a popular topic on your channel, huh?" he chuckled.

Dick rolled his eyes and replied "No, I'd say more along the lines of _we_ are a popular topic on _both_ of our channels."

Jason shook his head, saying "I know, Dickiebird. I was just sayin'."

"I know Jaybird, geez you must be really tired. Did I wear you out again?" Dick teased, throwing Jason a spare glance.

"Whatever floats your boat" Jason muttered, moving so that he was now lying down on the couch, "unlike you circus boy, I'm _not_ a morning person."

Giving Jason a look, Dick said "I know you're not Jay, I've kind of figured that out after five months of _dating_ you."

"Whatever" Jason started, turning his head to look at Dick for a moment, "I think I'm going back to sleep right fucking here."

Dick chuckled halfheartedly replying "That wouldn't surprise me." Continuing to go through his comments, he laughed at one in particular and almost fell out of his chair. _Oh, if that was actually true._

Jason's brow rose as he heard the other laughing, asking "What the hell are you fucking laughing about?"

Sitting up, Dick huffed as he crossed his arms retorting "Wouldn't you like to know, sourpuss."

"Actually, I'm too fucking tired to care, asshole" Jason grumbled, grabbing one of the couch pillows and putting it over his face.

"Why are you even so fucking tired? Just go back to bed already and leave me in fucking peace, Jesus" Dick snapped back, putting his elbow up on the desk and resting his face in his palm. Now in a sour mood. Most of the time he could take Jason's crabbiness, but sometimes it grated on his nerves. Especially when he started calling Dick not so pleasant names.

"Whatever makes you happy" Jason muttered, picking the pillow off his face and dropping it back on the couch as he stood up. Stretching his arms back over his head, he made his way back into the bedroom to go back to sleep before he could decide to say something that would make the moment even shittier.

Dick groaned, leaning forward as he placed both elbows on the desk and rubbed at his temples. Sometimes he seriously wondered at his taste in companions. They had been dating for five months now. Five very long, but very wonderful months. Sure it seemed things were getting serious, but sometimes Dick wondered if Jason even wanted that at all.

Leaning back in his chair, he thought over all the months they had spent together. It seemed like each month was a new task to complete. For example month one had been all about how they would fit together. Dick learned what really set Jason off and all about his anger issues, while Jason learned all of Dick's little quirks. The one that had really bothered Jason was the way that Dick was _always_ moving, constantly.

He remembered that one time Jason had yelled at him for moving around too much, only to have a huge fight explode when Dick sat down and started twitching. Honestly Dick didn't do it on purpose. Truth was he was an acrobat at heart, as cheesy as that sounds, and he needed to move. To stretch, walk, bend, flip, twist, and whatever else. The first time Jason had realized how flexible Dick actually was brought a smile to the acrobat's lips.

This one day Dick had been alone in his apartment and was stretching on the floor. By then they had been together for two and a half weeks so Jason had the spare key to Dick's apartment. When the acrobat had dropped down into a split Jason had walked through the door. "Hey Jaybird" Dick had said, sliding down until both of his legs were completely out to the side in a full split.

Jason tossed his jacket over the back of a chair as he entered the apartment, saying "Hey Dick." As he turned to look at his boyfriend, he was surprised to see him like he was.

Smiling, Dick didn't bother moving from his position and replied "How's your day been so far baby?"

"It's been, uh, good" Jason nodded, before leaning against the living room door frame, "what about yours?"

"It's been ok, better now that you're here" Dick said with a wink, reaching his arms out in front of him as far as they could go and placing his forehead on the floor.

Jason nodded, humming absentmindedly "Mmm." As he watched Dick stretching, admiring the view. Damn was he freakin bendable.

Sitting back up, Dick raised an eyebrow at Jason asking "You ok Jay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Jason replied, quicker than he meant to.

Not fully convinced, Dick leant forward and up into a handstand. Walking on his hands towards Jason, Dick said "You're doing a horrible job of lying today Jason."

Jason's brow rose at this, keeping his eyes on Dick he replied "I'm not lying."

Once he reached Jason, Dick bent his legs down in front of his face and pushing off with his hands stood up. "Hmm" the acrobat said, stepping closer before he snapped his fingers in understanding, "oh! You've never seen me stretch before have you?"

Watching him for a moment, Jason said "Yeah, I haven't."

With a smile Dick clapped, bouncing up and down crying "Ooh, does this mean I get to show off now?!"

Jason shook his head at the hyperactive man that he called his boyfriend, answering "If you really want to." Honestly, if Dick wanted to show this off, there's no way Jason was going to say no.

"Yes I want to! I am a performer at heart" Dick teased, now becoming really excited. He wasn't a very show-offy person, but he had grown up performing for people and sometimes he just really liked to do so.

Letting out a laugh, Jason gestured with one of his hands and smiled slightly, saying "Well, go ahead."

Dick remembered he had done a whole bunch of flips and twists for Jason. He let out a soft chuckle when he remembered how Jason had asked with amazement how it didn't hurt. That had been a good day. A couple weeks later, when they had been dating for two months Dick recalled when Jason had finally opened up to him. When they had both shared their demons of the past, and now Dick still felt horrible for his love.

Dick had just been lazily watching tv one morning when Jason had walked into the living room from the bedroom and sat down next to him on the couch. Turning, Dick smiled and placed a kiss to the younger's temple murmuring "Morning Jaybird."

Stretching his arms over his head, Jason let out a yawn as he looked over at the older man with a half smile, replying "Morning babe."

"You're up early" Dick teased as he wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. Mumbling something incoherently, Jason rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm loosely around the other's waist.

With a raised eyebrow Dick questioned "What was that?"

"Nothing" Jason answered, shaking his head slightly.

"Come on" Dick prodded gently, running a hand through Jason's hair, "what did you say?"

"Honestly, it was nothing" Jason insisted.

Dick leaned back and turned back toward the TV saying "Mmm 'kay, but ya know my mom always used to say mumblers never get what they want."

"I already have what I want" Jason stated, leaning down and trailing his lips along Dick's jawline.

Breath hitching, Dick suppressed a moan questioning "Oh? And what's that?"

Jason smirked as he trailed more kisses along Dick's jaw, muttering "You. What else?"

With a smile, Dick turned to place a kiss on Jason's lips saying "Just checking, gotta make sure I don't have any competition."

Chuckling, Jason shook his head replying "Not a chance. I don't think anyone could put up with me like you do."

"That's a good point" Dick teased, placing another light kiss to Jason's lips with a sigh of contentment, "ya know, I think my parents would have really liked you."

Kissing him back, Jason smiled slightly "I don't know about that." Not many people liked Jason Todd.

Dick shook his head with a smile responding lightly "No, they would have. My Dad would have loved to talk about motorcycles with you since he had always wanted one. My Mom would have said something about you being a nice, strong, and handsome young man and fed you a bunch of food. They would have made me bring you to visit all the time, and showed you embarrassing pictures of me when I was little. All the times I fell when I tried to copy them and you could have met my friend Zitka, a giant elephant who's just a big sweetheart. She would have liked you too."

Jason stayed silent for a moment, considering what the other man was saying and thought that maybe he was right, but he still had some doubts about it. "I'll trust you with that" he replied.

"Yeah" Dick sighed, mind flooding with remembrance.

"I miss them" he stated before he could stop himself, and immediately put a hand over his mouth.

"They sound like great people" Jason commented, pulling the shorter man closer to him in a side hug, "it's alright to miss them."

Silently Dick snuggled into Jason's side, whispering "You smell like him, my Dad. Must have used the same shampoo or something." Dick breathed in the scent of Jason's hair, trying desperately not to cry in front of his boyfriend. Even at twenty two years old, the pain of his parents dying was always still there. The past was a hard thing to talk about.

Nodding, Jason didn't comment on it, deciding it was best to stay quiet because he knew that he was shit at trying to comfort someone. Instead, he ran his hand up and down his boyfriend's arm and kissed the top of his head. He knew that it was must be hard for Dick to talk about something like this and Jason understood that talking about the past wasn't the easier thing in the world. For Jason himself had one shitty of a past.

Dick sighed, burying his face into the crook of Jason's neck. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like to talk about this stuff."

"It's fine" Jason said, continuing to rub the other's arm, "if you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

Shaking his head, Dick murmured "I-It's fine, I don't want to upset you."

"You're not gonna upset me Dick" Jason told him, placing his head on top of the other's as he held him tighter with both arms.

"A net" Dick muttered, wrapping his arms around Jason's torso.

Jason glanced down at Dick, but he stayed silent to allow the other to continue to talk. "They never used a net, they never needed to being some of the best acrobat's in the world. It was part of the act" Dick continued, not removing his face from its hiding place, "I was only eight. I saw some mob boss, who I now know to be Tony Zucco, threatening the owner of the circus Mr. Haley. I don't really remember what they were talking about. All I know is that Zucco said that Mr. Haley would pay for refusing his protection. I didn't know what to do, so I didn't tell anyone. They, they ended up tampering my parents wires with acid. During their performance the wires snapped, and I had to watch them fall to their deaths. If I had just done something. I probably could have saved them."

Jason nodded his head as he listened to what the other was saying. It was awful to hear about what happened to Dick's parents, and no one deserved something like that to happen to them. Dick very much included. "It wasn't your fault, Dick" he said, "You didn't know."

Pulling away from Jason, Dick shook his head crying "But I should have! I should have told someone but I didn't! All I could do was watch them fall! It plays over and over in my head. Sometimes Bruce or Damian are falling too, even you! You're falling and I can't do anything to save you!"

Jason didn't know what to do at this moment, realizing that it might have gone better had he kept his mouth shut, but it was too late for that now. He surprised himself by pulling the older man into a hug. Trying to calm him down, saying "Hey, you were a kid, you didn't know and it wasn't your fault. And I'm not going anywhere, I'll _always_ be here for you."

Dick shook his head, wrapping his arms around Jason. Unbidden tears burst from his eyes, as he buried his face in Jason's chest. "You" he hiccuped, trying to stop his tears and calm down, "you always fall, and I'm not there to catch you. I can't ever get to you in time, and you tell me you hate me. You hate me because I let you fall."

Taking a deep breath, Jason rubbed circles into his boyfriend's back, shaking his head. "I don't hate you, Dick, I never will. I'm also not going anywhere, you can't get rid of me that easy."

A light chuckle escaped Dick, and he shook his head clutching Jason tighter. "I don't want you to go anywhere, I love you."

"Good" Jason said, allowing a smile to form on his lips, "I love you too."

Dick grabbed Jason's face in his hands, bringing Jason's lips to his own saying "Thank you."

Nodding, Jason replied "'Course."

"I'm sorry" Dick murmured, pressing kisses over every inch of Jason's face, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Dick" Jason muttered, running his hands up the other's back, "It's fine."

Silently Dick leant back, running his fingertips over Jason's face whispering "Promise me."

Nodding, Jason gazed at him saying "I promise." The promise didn't need to be clarified, Jason just _knew_. Dick smiled slightly, leaning forward to kiss him. Giving Dick a half smile in return, Jason kissed him back.

Lack of oxygen forced the acrobat to pull back, and he cupped Jason's face with a hand. "You're definitely stuck with me now."

Chuckling, Jason moved his hand to Dick's shoulder, saying "Wait till you learn more about me than you'll probably change your mind."

Dick shook his head, replying softly "Try me." He placed a kiss to Jason's cheek and his thumb traced circles absentmindedly on his other cheek.

Jason took a breath, saying "I was just some kid that spent a majority of his life on the streets, stealing shit and what not. My mom could have cared less since she was always on something and my dad just up and left when I was little. Never gave us a reason why, the bastard just fucking left." He said the last part more to himself than to Dick.

"Well then that's his loss" Dick stated, making Jason look him in the eye, "he doesn't get to see the incredible person you've come to be, your mom too. Even with that, it still hasn't changed my mind. If anything, I might love you more."

Jason looked at Dick for a moment, staying silent as he listened, before he shook his head in disbelief. "I honestly don't know what you see in me sometimes. I'm just some street kid that doesn't give a fuck about anything."

Climbing into Jason's lap, Dick placed his hands on Jason's chest answering "Hmm, well you're not entirely wrong. However, it upsets me you don't see what I see." Dick pulled Jason's shirt off over his head and traced his scars pointedly, saying "These, yes these scars might be evidence of bad things you've done but they're not who you are. What I see is a smart, kind, funny man that just doesn't want to let anyone know he's anything but a badass with a cold heart."

Allowing Dick to pull his shirt off, Jason continued to listen to Dick as he explained his answer to what he had asked. "You're the only one that will ever see that side of me."

"And I am honored to be that person, you are incredible Jason Todd" Dick responded with a small smile.

"You should be" Jason chuckled, shaking his head, "you're not bad yourself."

Dick smiled, teasing "Oh, you don't mind dating a circus gypsy boy?"

"I have nothing against it" Jason replied, shaking his head at him.

Leaning forward so that their lips were brushing, Dick hummed "Mm, that's good."

Laughing softly, Jason replied "Yeah." With that he closed the gap and kissed Dick.

A soft sigh escaped Dick as he thought fondly of the memory, it was one of the best days they had shared together. Jason had opened up to him and he hadn't left Dick when he told him all about the circus. Plus the still occurring nightmares. Although, what happened in the third month was also something the acrobat treasured. It was when he found out where Jason was living, and consequently when they moved in together.

Dick remembered when he had asked. It was their three month anniversary, and they were cuddling on his bed after a nice dinner to celebrate the occasion. "Mm, ya know what Jay?" Dick asked lazily, laying on Jason's chest. Both of them only in their boxers.

Jason was rubbing circles onto Dick's back, staring up at the ceiling when he heard him ask that. "What's that?" he asked, glancing down at him.

"You know we've been dating for three months now" Dick started, leaning up on his elbows to look down at his boyfriend.

Nodding, Jason rose a brow slightly, saying "Yeah, I know. It was kind of the whole point of dinner, babe."

With a blush Dick looked down at Jason's chest and absentmindedly traced a scar muttering "And yet I still don't even know where you live."

Jason took a deep breath, replying "I think it's for the best that you don't."

Leaning forward and placing his face in his palms Dick said "I think after three months there isn't anything that can scare me away baby."

"You say that now" Jason muttered, knowing there was no way he was going to win this when it came to Dick. Shaking his head, he finally replied with "I guess I can show you."

With a smile Dick murmured in Jason's ear "Thank you Jaybird."

"Yeah, yeah" Jason muttered, playfully rolling his eyes, "just tell me when you want to."

Dick hummed in thought for a moment, before suggesting "Well, tomorrow is Saturday and I don't have any plans."

"That could work, hope you don't mind the big mess it's probably in" Jason replied, agreeing to let Dick see where he lived the next day. Despite his doubts.

Chuckling, Dick teased "Maybe you'd have time to clean your place if you weren't always here, sniffing around for sex."

Jason shook his head before saying "If that's your way of telling me you want me to leave, then I'll go." Acting as if he was going to get up and leave, although they both knew he never would.

"Oh no you don't" Dick said, grabbing Jason's wrists and pinning them above his head before leaning forward so that their lips were brushing, "I never said I didn't like it."

Jason chuckled, looking up at his boyfriend. "Well, I'm glad you didn't, because I quite enjoy being here actually."

Smiling, Dick trailed kisses along Jason's jaw murmuring "I enjoy you being here too, even when you yell and break things."

Rolling his eyes, Jason muttered bitterly "I only did that once. You act like I do that all the time."

Dick chuckled, kissing up to Jason's ear and pulling on the lobe with his teeth whispering "I know, how about I enjoy you being here even when you cover me in hickies and give me a sore ass."

Letting out a breathy laugh, Jason replied "That sounds much better." He managed to free his hands from Dick's grasp and moved them down his back.

"I have actually had people leave comments on my videos asking why I have so many bruises on my neck and if I'm being abused" Dick commented, giving Jason a look.

Jason gave Dick his best 'I have no idea what you're talking about' face, before saying "Then do a better job at covering them up, because it's not my fault you let me."

Rolling his eyes, Dick began sucking marks into the skin of Jason's neck muttering "It's kind of hard to cover up my whole neck Jay, and I'm not wearing a turtleneck. Even if I told you I don't want you to, you'd still do it."

"Mmm" Jason started, moving his hands down to cup Dick's ass, "wear a scarf maybe? It'd look better than a turtleneck. And you're probably right about that."

A soft moan escaped Dick's lips before saying "Maybe a scarf would work, and you know I'm right. You always tell me you're marking me up as yours."

"True" Jason muttered, before he flipped them over and grinned down at the other, "I won't deny that."

Dick smirked up at Jason, questioning in a playful tone "You gonna make me yours Jay?"

"I've already done that" Jason stated as he moved his head down, brushing his lips against Dick's before ducking down to kiss his neck, "but I can always do it again."

In the morning, Dick had in fact woken up covered in hickies with a slightly sore ass. It seemed that was the usual for him as he looked at Jason over his shoulder, who was spooning his back. A soft smile crossed his lips before looking at the clock. Woah, it was almost noon? He really had slept in, considering he normally got up around nine. To be fair Jason had worn him out though, managing to deplete the acrobat's enormous amount of energy. And that took a _lot_.

Rolling over in Jason's arms, he placed a light kiss to his lips murmuring "Jay."

The only response that Jason had given the older man was a groan, before he buried his face into the pillow, showing no signs of moving. Jason honestly had no plans to wake up til at least one in the afternoon, since it was far from morning hours and he was less cranky if he woke up then instead of earlier. Also, he _really_ wasn't looking forward to taking Dick to see where he lived.

Dick chuckled, knowing Jason wasn't much of a morning person. "I'm going to go take a shower Jay, you're welcome to join me if you want" Dick said, placing a kiss to Jason's temple before standing and making his way towards the bathroom.

Rolling onto his back, Jason pulled a pillow over his face. Fully intending to go back to sleep until he realized what exactly Dick had said to him, what he had been _offered_. Damn. He sat up in bed a little too quickly and when he went to move, he got his long legs tangled in the sheets, which ended with him landing on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

The older man smirked to himself as he heard the large sound that would be Jason falling out of bed. He knew that would make him up. The one thing Jason Todd likes more than sleeping? Sex. Was it a little devious? Yes, yes it was. As he stripped out of his pajamas and stepped into the shower, he didn't bother closing the bathroom door as he slid the curtain shut.

Kicking the sheets off of his legs, Jason pushed himself to his feet, groaning. He stretched his arms over his head, hearing the water from the shower as he walked towards the bathroom. If Dick had given him the option to join him, Jason was in _no_ way going to turn that down. Dick Grayson in the spray of the shower is one of the most beautiful, and hot, sights. Entering the bathroom and stripping out of his clothes, he silently slipped into the shower behind the other man.

Dick smirked as he heard the curtain open behind him, and the smirk grew wider when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. Turning around, Dick's smirk grew into a grin as he teased "Well well, look who got out of bed."

"Be quiet" Jason said, leaning down to rest his forehead against Dick's, "I only got up for you."

Still smiling, Dick pressed a kiss to Jason's lips correcting "You mean you only got up so you could be _fucking_ me."

Chuckling, Jason rolled his eyes saying "That's not completely true. It may be part of that reason though."

"Mm I see, well what are you waiting for?" Dick asked, smile turning seductive as he wrapped his arms around Jason's neck.

"Nothing I guess" Jason replied, before pressing his lips against Dick's, capturing them in a kiss as he pushed the smaller man against the cold tile wall.

After a very long and steamy shower, they both had gotten dressed and were now eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Of course Dick had to have his favorite cereal, Crocky Crunch. He sat down to eat the sugary cereal asking his boyfriend "So, are you actually going to tell me your address or am I going into this blind?"

Jason sat down across from Dick with a bowl of cereal as well, just something random he had pulled from Dick's cabinet. Looking up at the question, he smirked before replying "Where would the fun in telling you be? It's gonna be a surprise."

Rolling his eyes, Dick threw a piece of his cereal at him saying "You're so mean."

Laughing, Jason shook his head. "No, I'm just trying to have fun with this" he corrected as he pointed his spoon at the other.

"Which is why I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this. I mean, what if I go into your apartment and it turns out you're a serial killer! Then I'd be in love with a psychopath who wants to kill me even more than you usually do!" Dick commented, just to see what Jason would say.

Raising his brow, Jason laughed a bit more at this. "Babe, I hate to break it to you, but you're already in love with a psycho" he replied, a small smile forming on his lips, "even if I was a serial killer, I would have already killed you. Wouldn't you think?"

Dick laughed responding "You aren't that crazy, besides I think we both are. Also, that's very true. But what if you didn't want to kill me because I'm an awesome sex God and then when I go to your apartment I see all the dead people. I don't know if I would dump you over that or not, although you'd probably kill me then if I dumped you."

Shaking his head, Jason laughed saying "There's two things wrong with what you just said. One, why the fuck would I bring the dead bodies back to my apartment? No decent serial killer would ever do that. And two, you wouldn't dump me because you love me."

"Well what if you were a cannibal serial killer and ate all your victims which is why you like giving me so many hickies! And yeah, you're probably right" Dick replied, smiling at Jason as he finished his cereal.

"That is one of the most disturbing things I've ever heard. And even if I was a serial killer, I wouldn't be a cannibal. I'm not that psychotic. That would also have nothing to do with the amount of hickies I give you" Jason commented, giving him a look like he was crazy.

Dick shrugged remarking "Hey, just thinking out loud here. I would hope you're not a cannibal, because that's pretty messed up. Oh I know that's not why you like marking me up, it's because I'm your 'property' remember?"

Jason just shook his head for a moment. "Sometimes I worry about you" he muttered, standing up to put his empty bowl in the sink, "yes, I do remember. What I find funny is, out of all the different things you could have picked, you went with cannibalistic serial killer. Why?"

Getting up as well to put his empty bowl in the sink, Dick leaned against the opposite counter of Jason. With a shrug he remarked "I don't know, just what my brain came up with." Then with a smirk he teased "What if you look like a cannibalistic serial killer to me?"

"Well, it's better than a registered sex offender" Jason commented, before raising an eyebrow at the last thing he said, "I already know I look like a serial killer, I've been told that a lot, but why a cannibal? That's just fucked up."

With a shake of his head, Dick hopped up on the counter. Swinging his legs he replied "You don't look like a serial killer when you smile that adorable smile of yours and when you're actually happy. It was a joke Jay, you don't look like a cannibal. I picture a cannibal with crazy eyes and being a hunched over, scrawny looking weirdo. Last time I checked, that's not what you look like."

Jason laughed once again, moving in front of Dick and placing his hands on either side of him, saying "You just described my neighbor in perfect detail."

Wrapping his legs around Jason's waist, Dick gasped crying "We should ask him if he keeps head jello in the fridge!"

"I'd rather not" Jason said, looking at his boyfriend, "he threatened to stab me the other day after I finished recording a few videos. I'm pretty sure he'd actually do it too."

"Well I guess I'll just have to hurt him then" Dick replied, snaking his arms around Jason's neck.

"I'd like my boyfriend to still be alive for a while, so let's not do that" Jason suggested, taking a step closer to the counter until he couldn't move any closer to his boyfriend.

Dick rolled his eyes saying "When are you going to realize I can actually fight people? And not die?"

"I never said you couldn't, I just mean I don't think it'd be a good idea" Jason answered, "I never meant you couldn't handle yourself."

Smiling, Dick leant his forehead against Jason's murmuring "Mm, I see. Well next time a cannibal threatens to stab you I might want to defend my love."

"I'll be sure to tell you next time it happens" Jason said, chuckling a bit, "I honestly think he's just creepy and not actually a cannibal, but I wouldn't be surprised."

Dick laughed, before placing a kiss to Jason's lips. "Oh Jaybird, I just love you."

"Love you too" Jason replied, kissing him back.

The kiss deepened and their tongues tangled together, before lack of air forced them to pull apart. With a smile, Dick asked "Can I go see where my boyfriend lives now? And maybe the crazy cannibal next door?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that" Jason commented, shaking his head with a small smile, "you can see where I live, but I'm saying no to the second one."

Laughing, Dick placed kisses along the younger's jaw saying "Alright alright, I promise not to bother head jello. But you have to carry me because I'm too lazy to unwrap myself from around you."

Rolling his eyes, Jason let out a laugh replying "Fine, I gotta find my keys first though."

Dick pouted, whining "Don't leave meeee."

Sighing, Jason wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and pulled him off of the counter. "Fine, but you'll help me look for my keys. I don't remember where I left them."

"Yay!" Dick cried, wrapping tighter around his boyfriend so that he wouldn't slip, "are they in your jacket?"

"I'm pretty sure that I would remember leaving..." Jason trailed off once he shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and found the keys he was looking for. He shook his head at himself.

Dick smirked at him, teasing "Oh I'm sorry, what was that?"

Rolling his eyes as he walked to the door, Jason made sure to hit Dick with it 'accidentally' as he opened the door. Good thing they both had shoes on already. "My bad" he said, walking out of the apartment and shutting the door behind him.

"Asshole" Dick muttered, and chuckled as they passed by an older woman in the hall who took one look at them and had said 'Oh how adorable'.

"I'll drop you" Jason threatened, before giving the older woman a smile as he continued down the hallway.

"Don't worry he won't! He loves me too much!" Dick called over Jason's shoulder at the woman who laughed at him. Smirking while Dick was distracted calling out to the woman, Jason decided to act like he was about to drop him. When he did though, he made sure that he caught him so he was cradling his boyfriend's delicious ass once more.

Dick had shrieked, and slapped Jason on the back of the head. "Quit being such an ass, and just carry mine."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jason said innocently, as he finally exited the apartment building and walked toward his bike. "Now, you're gonna have to stop being lazy."

"Uuugh fiiiiine" Dick dragged out exasperatedly, unwrapping himself from his taller boyfriend and standing on his own feet.

Shaking his head, Jason picked up his helmet from his bike and handed it to Dick. "You'll wanna wear this" he said, before pulling his keys from his pocket.

Dick put on the helmet with a chuckle, teasing "Is my baby a crazy driver?"

"You're gonna find out" Jason answered, before getting onto his bike and putting the keys into the ignition.

Straddling the bike behind Jason, Dick wound his arms around Jason's chest saying "Oh boy."

Jason laughed, starting the bike before he drove down the road. "I'll drive better this time, just because you're on here" he said.

"Thanks sweetheart" Dick yelled over the wind, gripping Jason's shirt a bit tighter as he peeked over his boyfriend's shoulder.

Shaking his head, Jason drove in the direction of his apartment. As they drove, Dick tried to think where in the city they were headed. When Jason pulled to a stop in front of a rundown looking building, Dick felt his heart sink. Crime Alley. Jason, his love, lived in Crime Alley. The thought made Dick's heart break but he didn't say anything as he pulled off the helmet.

Getting off of his bike, Jason lead Dick into the building where his apartment was. When they reached it, he pulled his keys out again and unlocked the door to show a messy apartment. "Welcome to my messy place" Jason said, tossing his keys on the table by the door and pulling his jacket off, "told you it was a mess."

Dick walked inside and remained silent, heart breaking even more as he took in his surroundings. Sure it was messy but that's not what broke his heart, it was the condition of the place. The wallpaper on the walls was torn and stained with God knows what, he couldn't even decipher what color the carpeting was it contained so many stains. As he walked further inside he noticed the couch looked like it was being slept on, and it was broken, faded with the stuffing coming out. In the kitchen the tile was all yellow and chipped, everything else in the same state. The acrobat could see cockroaches skitting all over the walls and floor. He didn't even want or need to see the rest of the place.

Turning towards his boyfriend who was watching him with a critical eye, Dick knew what had to be done. There was no way he was letting the love of his life stay in this shithole. When he was about to speak he realized the place also reeked of cigarette smoke. Looking around, Dick finally spotted an ashtray on one of the tables and frowned at it and the box of cigarettes sitting next to it. Jason smoked? Dick didn't know that, Jason never even smelt or tasted like it.

"Jason" Dick started, voice breaking as he turned back to the younger man, "you, you _live_ here?"

Jason took a step into the living room, picking up a pair of discarded jeans and pulled something out of the pocket. "I told you, you wouldn't want to see it."

Shaking his head, Dick felt his throat tighten. There was no way Jason could stay here. "Jason, you can't live here."

Lifting his shoulders in a shrug, Jason tossed a box onto the table with the ashtray and threw the pants on the couch saying "All I could afford when I left home."

"Jason, you _can't_ live here" Dick started, rubbing his forehead with a hand, "it's not safe or sanitary."

"It's worked for three years."

The older man looked over at Jason, shaking his head imploring "Jason, _please_ , I can't let you stay here."

"Dick, it's not like I can afford to up and move" Jason stated, walking toward him.

Wrapping his arms around Jason's neck, Dick thought for a moment before murmuring "Then live with me."

Jason wrapped his arms around his waist. "I wouldn't want to bother you with that" he said hesitantly. Moving in together? That was a big step, and yet Jason was kinda ok with that.

"Jay, you're not bothering me. I want you to, I can't let you stay here and you practically live at my apartment anyways" Dick replied, running a hand through Jason's hair.

"Mmm, I guess" Jason muttered, gazing down at him, "if you really want me too."

With a sigh Dick eyed the ash tray over Jason's shoulder saying "I really want you to, but _you_ have to want to. There's one little problem though."

"I will, I won't deny that" Jason answered, before raising a brow, "There are no bodies hidden anywhere."

Dick chuckled, before looking Jason in the eye stating "You can't smoke in my apartment."

"I'll have you know, I haven't picked one up in about month" Jason pointed out, but laughed, "but fine, I promise."

Smiling, Dick said "That's good, and thank you."

"Welcome" Jason said, shaking his head with a small smile, "you're lucky I love you."

"I know, but I'd say you're pretty lucky too" Dick teased, giving Jason a light kiss.

Kissing him back, Jason said "But now you see why I _didn't_ want you to see."

Dick sighed, pressing kisses along Jason's face murmuring "I do, but I also wish you would have told me sooner. There is no way I am letting my boyfriend live in this shithole in Crime Alley, _ever_."

"To be fair, I've lived in worse shitholes than this place" Jason muttered, looking down at the ground, "I just have an issue with where I live, that's why I didn't tell you."

With a sigh Dick tilted Jason's face up with a finger under his chin, saying lightly "Well I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me now, and are letting me take you away from this place."

Jason looked at him for a moment, before nodding. "It's a good thing I met you then."

"Mm, it's a good thing I met you too" Dick whispered.

Smiling, Jason leaned in and brushed his lips against Dick's. Dick deepened the kiss for a moment, before stating "You are moving in with me today, right now."

"You really want me to move in with you, don't you?" Jason laughed softly.

Dick smirked, and waggled his eyebrows saying "The sooner you move in the sooner we can celebrate."

Jason chuckled, saying "Fine, let's get this over with."

They spent the next hour packing away all of Jason's things, which wasn't a lot. "You don't have much do you?" Dick asked, throwing a shirt at Jason.

Catching the shirt and putting it into the bag in front of him, he shrugged. "Not really" he replied.

"Oh well, makes my job easier" Dick teased.

Jason shook his head, replying "Uh huh."

Standing up straight and bending down into a backbend to pop his back, Dick questioned "Is that everything?"

"Yeah, that's all" Jason answered, zipping the bag and turning toward the other.

Dick flipped his feet over his head to stand up and smiled at his boyfriend. "Well let's go then, say bye to your place Jason."

Picking his bag up, Jason shook his head and replied "Can't wait to leave it all behind."

"Mm, feel good to leave?" Dick asked, wrapping an arm around Jason's waist as he stood next to the taller man.

Jason wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders, saying "You actually have no idea."

Pressing his lips to Jason's temple, Dick murmured "Well I'm glad to take you away, you deserve so much better."

"Yeah" Jason nodded in agreement, turning his head to smile at Dick. Maybe, maybe he _did_ deserve this. Deserve _Dick_.

With a smile, the acrobat placed a kiss to Jason's lips before nodding his head at the door. "Come on, let's get you home."

Jason chuckled, softly kissing him back. "Let's go then" he said, as he lead Dick toward the door.

They had spent the rest of the day unpacking and 'celebrating' the move. Dick was so happy to get Jason away from that God awful place, and plus having him around all the time was a bonus. Dick glanced towards the bedroom with a sigh, knowing he probably made a bigger deal out of Jason's crabbiness then it actually was. Maybe he should go and straighten this out...

However, Dick just sat back in his chair and smiled as he thought back on month four. That month's challenge had been what every boyfriend and/or girlfriend dreads, meeting the parents. Dick had fussed and dressed Jason up, warning him, Bruce, and Damian to be nice. Really though he had nothing to worry about, Alfred, being the saint that he is, immediately took a liking to Jason. Damian had smirked and muttered something about his plan succeeding and "I must go tell Drake."

Bruce surprised Dick by being, nice. He never gave Jason a warning glare and he was completely civil. In fact, his father and boyfriend had actually, _gotten along_. They didn't say much, but when they did it was just casual conversation with no prodding questions from Bruce. Although he had probably run a background check on Jason the moment Dick had told him his name. Which was also why when Bruce pulled him aside after dinner and told Dick he approved and that they were good for each other, Dick just about squealed from pure glee. The moment they stepped through the door to their apartment, Dick had jumped Jason. Murmuring about how happy he was as Jason chuckled, he had practically thrown Jason onto their bed and all but devoured his boyfriend.

Sighing for what feels like the millionth time, Dick lazily began looking through comments again. It was now their fifth month of dating, and there had not been an obstacle yet. It was only a matter of time before they found one though. He had a feeling it might be telling the fans since they were getting very curious and demanding as he began reading. In the other room, Jason was running a hand over his face. He let out a groan as he lied on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He knew that whenever he decided to leave the room, Dick was going to be mad at him for being so snappy a while ago. _Why_ did he have to be an asshole to the _one_ person that loves him more than anything?

It was now around noon, and Dick wanted some food. Going to the kitchen, he decided to make himself a grilled cheese. With a sigh he began putting one together, at the last moment deciding to make Jason one as well. If he wasn't awake by now, then Dick would just leave it by the bed.

Reaching toward the nightstand by the bed, Jason checked the time on his phone, and sighed when he saw it was noon. He knew that he was going to need to get up now. Ugh, and face Dick. Groaning, he forced himself to get out of bed.

Dick placed the first grilled cheese on a plate, cutting it in half before starting on the second one. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jason walk into the living room but he didn't acknowledge the other's presence. Humming to himself as he stared at the food he was making, Dick wanted Jason to pay for his snappiness.

Walking into the living room, Jason glanced toward the kitchen to see Dick fixing some food. He sighed to himself, heading into the kitchen to see if he was right about being in trouble for what happened earlier. Dick heard Jason walking into the kitchen but still ignored him, putting the second sandwich on a plate and cutting it in half. Taking the colder one for himself, he walked past Jason without a glance and went back to the computer to sit down. Was he being a little harsh? Sure, but sometimes harsh worked best with Jason.

"Dick" Jason started, sighing silently as he watched the other walk back to the computer. This was something he wasn't a fan of, he _hated_ when Dick gave him the silent treatment after he did or said something stupid. "Will you at least say something? It's weird with you being so quiet."

Without turning around Dick said evenly "I made you a grilled cheese, it's on the counter."

Running a hand through his hair, Jason picked the plate up from the counter before walking into the living room. As he sat down on the couch, he waited a few minutes before he decided to say something, the silence being a little too much for him to handle, since he knew Dick was never this quiet. "Look, I'm sorry for being a pain earlier" he finally said.

"Mm, 'kay" Dick commented quietly, placing his head in his palm.

Jason sighed to himself, deciding to just stay silent for the time, hoping to keep himself from saying anything that would lead him to more trouble. After eating his sandwich in complete silence, Dick got up and put his plate in the sink. He hated ignoring Jason, but his boyfriend needed to be punished.

Jason watched Dick as he walked back into the kitchen. This silence was seriously starting to drive him crazy. Normally he would love the silence, but after being with Dick for five months, he'd grown accustom to the continuous noise or chatting the other did. The only sound was a small sigh from Dick as he sat back down, still going over comments and writing down requests.

Standing up, Jason went and put his plate away, standing in the kitchen for a moment. He was trying to think of something to say that would get him out of trouble and, hopefully, not into anymore than he was already in. Dick had already finished his comments, and was working on Jason's. There was no way he was going to start a conversation, if Jason wanted to get him to talk he'd have to work for it.

Jason took a deep breath, before he turned and started walking back into the living room. His eyes were on Dick's turned back as he said "I will do anything you want if you'll start talking to me." Casting Jason a spare glance over his shoulder, Dick didn't say anything as he turned back around and continued working.

Groaning, Jason threw his head back against the back of the couch as he sat down. He never realized that it would ever be this hard to get Dick to start talking, normally you could never get him to shut up. Silently Dick wrote down the last request, and let out a breath at finally finishing. Stretching his arms over his head, he realized he hadn't even stretched today. Dick got up from his chair and began stretching, closing his eyes as he did a backbend wincing slightly. Damn, sitting in that chair for hours really made his back hurt.

Staring up at the ceiling, Jason brought his hands up to run them over his face, a frown forming on his lips. He wasn't sure what to do at this point as he sat up on the couch, and was surprised. Honestly not expecting Dick to be stretching at the moment. This was _definitely_ torture. Dick flipped up into a handstand for a few moments before flipping his legs in front of his head and standing up. Ah, now that was _much_ better.

Jason stayed there for a moment, before he finally realized what he could do. Smirking to himself, he pushed himself off of the couch and walked up behind Dick who had his back turned to him. Jason's arms wrapped around him in a hug, the one thing he knew that Dick couldn't deny, _even_ when he was mad at Jason.

Surprised as he felt arms wrap around him, he rose an eyebrow as he felt himself being pulled back against Jason's strong body. "What are you doing?" Dick asked with a slight frown, he couldn't help himself.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Jason questioned, resting his chin on Dick's shoulder. He showed no sign of letting the acrobat go anytime soon. Dick sighed, not moving or saying anything.

Jason pressed his lips to the side of Dick's neck, kissing a trail up his neck to his ear whispering "You know you can't stay mad at me forever."

Breath hitching as Jason kissed his neck, Dick tried not to cave in and managed to remain silent as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Smirking against the skin of his neck, Jason knew that Dick was going to end up forgiving him in the end. As he kissed his neck, he bit and sucked a mark into the skin there. A soft moan escaped the acrobat's lips and he wanted to whine. It's not fair, Jason knew how much he loved having his neck kissed. When Jason purposefully pulled Dick's rear back against his hips and began to ever so slightly rub against him, that was the last straw.

"I'll forgive you if you admit you were stupid" Dick said finally, uncrossing his arms to place his hands on Jason's around his waist.

"You're right, I was stupid" Jason agreed, pulling back from his neck to look at his boyfriend, "I'm sorry."

Turning around in Jason's arms, Dick smiled. "I forgive you, and I love you" he murmured, lips brushing the taller man's.

"Mmm, love you too" Jason smiled, kissing the other.

Smile turning sensual, Dick flipped them around and pressed Jason back against the wall. "Why do you have to be bad? Hmm?" he asked as he kissed along Jason's jaw.

As his back hit the wall, Jason shuddered at the tone of Dick's voice. Slightly lifted his shoulders in a shrug, he said "I don't know, but maybe you should do something about it."

Dick bit a mark into Jason's neck, questioning slyly "Mmm, you need to be punished? Huh baby?"

Jason moaned softly, his hands gripping Dick's hips tightly replying "I'd say so."

"Well I guess if you need punishment I should punish you" Dick said, sucking another mark before pulling away with a mischievous glint in his eye, "but on second thought, maybe you've had enough punishment for today."

Jason pulled Dick closer to him, until they were flush against each other. Lowering his lips to his boyfriend's ear, he said "Are we _sure_ about that?"

"Mm" Dick whispered, beginning to slowly grind his hips against Jason's, "now that I think about it, you need a _lot_ of punishment."

Moaning loudly, Jason's grip on Dick's hips tightened before he moved his hands around to cup Dick's ass as he ground back. "Go ahead."

Briefly the older man pulled back to pull both of their shirts off, before coming back down to attack Jason's upper body with nips and rough touches. "With pleasure" Dick murmured before he pulled on one of Jason's hardened nipples with his teeth. A moan escaped Jason's lips at the action, and both moaned as their grinding increased in pressure and pace. Snapping their hips together, delicious friction began building between them, and they both began to pant.

A few hours later, Dick was laying on Jason's chest on their bed, thoroughly exhausted and content. Both of them cuddling. "I think you've been punished enough" Dick teased, patting Jason's chest.

"Maybe I should be stupid more often" Jason joked, his arms wrapped around the other's waist.

Dick gave Jason a look saying "The next time that you're stupid don't expect punishment in the form of sex."

"I'll try to keep myself in check then" Jason muttered, rolling his eyes in a playful manner.

Smirking, Dick said "Maybe if you're good I'll reward you." Making Jason chuckle.

"I'll do my best."

"Oh please do" Dick murmured, placing a kiss to Jason's lips.

"Only for you" Jason answered, kissing him back.

"That's right" Dick said, smiling broadly down at his boyfriend, "be as sweet to me as you can."

"You are something else, Grayson" Jason muttered, shaking his head at him.

Dick huffed saying "Ya know when you say that you sound like Damian."

"Don't compare me to the demon" Jason scoffed, pinching his boyfriend's side.

Sticking out his lower lip as he rubbed the area Jason had just pinched, Dick pouted "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not mean to you" Jason commented, running his hands up Dick's sides, "you'd know if I was being mean to you. I just enjoy messing with you."

Dick pressed kisses along Jason's jaw, his own hands scratching up the other's torso. "Well I consider messing with me being mean, but I'm glad you're as sweet to me as you can be."

"Mmm, good to know" Jason muttered.

Chuckling, Dick kissed Jason lightly asking "Is my baby tired?"

"I'm good" Jason replied, kissing him back.

With a sigh of contentment, the older man kissed Jason on the forehead whispering "Mine, you are mine, and I love you."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Jason said "I love you too, and I wouldn't change it."

Dick smiled softly, placing another kiss on Jason's lips. "Mm, by the way while you were in trouble and in here sleeping I went through all of your comments for you."

"That so?" Jason asked, looking up at him with a raised brow, "what'd they say?"

"Well, of course some, ok most of them were asking for a co-op with me" Dick answered, grinning.

"I would disagree with that" Jason commented with a look.

Huffing, Dick smacked Jason on the chest with the back of his hand. "Ok so it was only about a half of them. What can I say? We're shipped."

Chuckling, Jason shook his head saying "Well, they did get what they wanted. Huh?"

Dick placed a finger to his chin, pretending to think. "Hmm, I don't know, _did_ they?"

"We're together, aren't we?" Jason questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and it's amazing, you're amazing but" Dick started, running a hand through Jason's hair, "technically they haven't gotten what they want because they don't even know."

Jason nodded his head, knowing that the other was correct. "Maybe we should tell them?" he suggested.

Nodding his head, an idea suddenly came to mind and Dick suggested "Well a lot of people have requested for you to play some game called 'I Am Bread', and we can tell them at the end of your video."

"I like the idea" Jason started, before raising a brow at the mention of the game, "but what the hell is that game even about?"

Dick chuckled saying "I have no idea."

"I guess we can give it a try" Jason said.

"Mm, but I'm too lazy to get up and get dressed" Dick whined, wrapping his arms and legs around Jason as he nuzzled at the other's neck.

"Get over it lazy ass" Jason joked, smacking his boyfriend on the ass.

Shaking his head and holding his boyfriend tighter, Dick pouted "But I don't wannaaaa."

"You're gonna have to, eventually" Jason told him, smiling, "I never thought I would hear you call yourself lazy."

Dick huffed saying "Oh shut up, and it's your fault I'm naked anyways."

"So?" Jason asked, doing his best to keep himself from laughing.

" _So_ you can get me clothes" Dick answered, pinching Jason in the side like the younger always did to him.

Groaning, Jason pushed Dick's shoulder, saying "Fine."

With a giggle Dick rolled off of his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah" Jason muttered, pushing himself out of bed. Once he got up, he grabbed Dick's discarded clothes and threw them at him.

Dick chuckled to himself and sat up on the edge of their bed, slipping into his clothes. "Wanna eat some dinner before your video or after?" Dick asked, standing up and pulling on a shirt.

Pulling on his clothes, Jason turned to look at his boyfriend, shrugging. "Probably before, if you're okay with that."

"That's fine with me, what do you want?" Dick questioned, wrapping an arm around Jason's waist as he stood next to him.

Lifting his shoulders in a shrug, Jason replied "I have no idea."

Dick dragged Jason towards the kitchen saying "Well I already know you have no preference in pizza."

Shaking his head, Jason followed him to the kitchen. "What's your point?"

"That you better pick something you like or I will hurt you, and I don't want to hurt my boyfriend, right baby?" Dick quoted with a smile, referring to the first time they met in person.

"Then you're just gonna have to hurt me, huh?" Jason commented, raising a brow at him.

With a smirk Dick trapped Jason against the door frame of the kitchen, murmuring "Pick your poison sweetheart."

Chuckling, Jason put his hands on Dick's waist, asking "What are the options?"

"Mmm, let me think" Dick replied, brushing his lips against Jason's with an evil smirk, "I could bend you over my knee and spank you."

"You'd enjoy that too much."

Dick laughed, having to nod his head slightly in agreement. "That's probably true, hmm... I could smack you upside the head?"

Jason shook his head, looking down at him saying "You do that anyway."

Putting on his best apologetic face, Dick teased "Aw, does the poor baby need me to kiss it better?"

"You are so weird" Jason muttered, resting his forehead against Dick's.

"Ya know, I _did_ warn you about dating a gypsy circus boy" Dick remarked, giving Jason a look.

"I know, and I still have no problem with it" Jason said with a slight, affectionate smile.

Dick smiled back, giving Jason a kiss murmuring "And you're still sweet."

Kissing him back, Jason said "I _do_ try."

"And I love you for it" Dick commented, arms snaking around his boyfriend's neck.

Jason chuckled, saying "I'm glad."

"Mmhhmm, now what do you want to eat Jaybird?" Dick asked, placing a kiss to Jason's lips.

"Hmm, I kinda want tacos" Jason answered, kissing him back.

Chuckling, Dick replied against the other's lips "Sounds good to me."

"Good" Jason laughed.

Dick pulled back and said with a grin "I'll go with you if you carry me."

"Fine, Dickiebird" Jason groaned, shaking his head.

"Yay!" the acrobat cried, running to put on his shoes.

Shaking his head, Jason laughed to himself as he followed him. Once he had put on his shoes, Dick faced Jason and held out his arms. "Up" he said, imitating a child.

"How old are you?" Jason questioned, before following through with what he agreed too and picked him up.

Dick chuckled, wrapping his arms and legs around Jason. "Well you better hope I'm twenty two."

Jason shook his head, replying "Then act like it."

Smacking Jason on the back of the head, Dick stated "Quit acting like Bruce." Before Jason could make a retort, Dick spotted their sweet old neighbor down the hallway. "Hi Mrs. Johnson!" Dick cried, turning around slightly to wave at her.

Jason only had the chance to scoff before Dick greeted their neighbor. "Hey Mrs. J" he greeted with a slight smile, before pinching his boyfriend in the side.

"Ouch! Abuse!" Dick yelled, giving Jason a look.

"Oh you boys are too cute" Mrs. Johnson chuckled, giving them a smile, "going somewhere are we?"

Shaking his head, Jason ignored Dick and looked at their older neighbor replying "Yeah, we're headin' out to eat."

Dick flashed her a smile adding "Yep! And Jay here just loves to carry me around, right baby?"

"Yeah, sure" Jason answered, giving Dick a look.

Sweet Mrs. Johnson shook her head at them, saying as she walked past "Be good to each other you two, I can tell you really love one another."

The acrobat flushed a bit and waved over Jason's shoulder. "Bye Mrs. J!"

After saying goodbye to their neighbor, Jason started walking toward the exit of the building again. "Do we really look that cute and love struck?" Dick asked, more to himself than Jason.

"I don't doubt it" Jason answered, stepping out of the building and walking to his bike.

Dick chuckled, pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek. "You're too sweet."

Jason shrugged, saying "If you say so. Alright, time for you to use your own legs."

"Ugh, I always hate this part" Dick muttered.

"You'll get over it." Jason told him.

Rolling his eyes, Dick unwound himself from his boyfriend and together they went and got dinner. Thirty minutes later, Dick unlocked the front door of their apartment and walked inside with Jason behind him. "Did you _really_ have to punch that guy?" Dick asked, taking off his shoes.

Shutting the door behind him, Jason kicked his shoes off as he replied "Yes, I did."

Dick sighed, shaking his head saying "What did he even do?"

Jason gave Dick a look, asking "You really didn't see how he was looking at you?"

"No, why?" Dick answered, raising an eyebrow.

"You asked why I punched him."

Taking a step towards his boyfriend, Dick questioned "Well how was he looking at me?"

Jason gave him a look, saying "Take a guess."

"Calm down" Dick soothed, grabbing Jason's hands and placing them on his hips, "it will be easier if we just talk about it sweetheart."

"Uh huh" Jason muttered, pulling his boyfriend closer to him.

Cupping Jason's face with his hands, Dick rubbed circles absentmindedly with his thumbs on Jason's cheeks. "Come on Jaybird" he said, giving Jason an Eskimo kiss, "tell me what made you so upset."

Jason sighed, hands rubbing up and down the other's sides. "I just didn't like how he was looking at you, that's it" he answered. _Nobody_ messed with what was his.

With a small smile Dick placed a kiss on the tip of Jason's nose murmuring "You don't have to worry Jay, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. No matter how often people stare at my ass."

"I know" Jason started, resting his forehead against the other's, "still doesn't mean I have to like it."

Chuckling, Dick kissed his boyfriend lightly saying "I love you, and your protectiveness."

"Mmm, I love you too" Jason replied, kissing him back.

Dick smiled, whispering "I promise to make it up to you."

"How's that?" Jason questioned.

With a smirk, Dick grabbed Jason's hands and moved them down to rest on his ass. "Get it?"

Nodding, Jason pulled him closer, replying "Yeah." He leaned down, and pressed his lips against Dick's.

Dick deepened the kiss after teasing "My ass is only for your gaze and touch."

"I hope so" Jason muttered against his lips.

"You don't need to hope" Dick replied, giving Jason another kiss before pulling back slightly, "but video first."

Groaning, Jason nodded "Okay, fine."

Dick chuckled, untangling himself from Jason's arms. "Then you can fuck me as hard as you want" he teased, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I can work with that" Jason said, quickly kissing him back.

Shaking his head, Dick walked towards the computer saying "Come on RedHooded."

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Jason repeated, following him towards the computer.

Dick sat down in another chair beside Jason, smiling. "Now you just have to find the game, 'I Am Bread'?"

Pulling up Steam on the computer, Jason glanced over at Dick saying "It better be on steam, or I'm not playing it." He then started searching for 'I Am Bread' on the site.

"Well look" Dick replied, slinging an arm around Jason's shoulders.

"Well damn" Jason said, clicking on the game and downloaded it onto the computer. Honestly, he was not looking forward to play this, because he had a feeling this was going to piss him off if he knew his fans, and he liked to think he did.

As if reading his mind, Dick pressed his lips to Jason's temple. "Don't worry, I'll be here to calm you down."

"True" Jason agreed, waiting for the game to download. It took about two hours before the game was finally finished downloading and was loaded to the title screen. So Jason was currently setting the camera up to record.

"How long until it's downloaded?" Dick asked, head pillowed in his arm on the desk.

"Just finished" Jason replied, finally getting the camera set up and the x-box controller plugged into the computer.

Dick sat up, saying "Well let's get recording already!"

"Calm down, I'm getting to it" Jason told him, shaking his head before pressing the record button, "how's it going, guys? I'm joined here with my pal WingsOfNight."

Slinging an arm around Jason's shoulder, Dick leaned in closer to Jason and waved at the camera with a smile. "Hey guys."

Chuckling, Jason continued "Since a lot of you guys requested this, we're going to be playing some 'I Am Bread'. I honestly have no fucking idea what this game even is."

Dick laughed commenting "I don't know either. Guys, if Jay over here kills me I blame all of you."

"It wouldn't be their fault" Jason told him, before clicking the start button, "let's get into this, shall we?"

"Go ahead Jaybird" Dick stated, bumping Jason's shoulder with his.

Jason shook his head, before looking at the screen. What was on screen gave Jason the impression he was playing as a piece of bread, which made sense considering the title. "What even is this?" he asked, trying to figure out what the controls were.

Watching, Dick said "Well it said become toast, so maybe you have to find the toaster?"

"I never would have guessed that" Jason said sarcastically, as he moved the piece of bread across the table. Once the bread reached the end of the table, it fell to the ground and the edibility of it went down. "Why would someone make this?" He was trying to get the bread to climb up the side of the counter, the grip failing. "I'm already hating this piece of shit."

Dick, knowing a snarky comment would only make the situation worse, just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Calm down Jay."

"How the hell am I suppose to calm down?" Jason asked, still trying to move the bread from point A to point B. "I don't see the fucking point in this fucking game!"

"The point is to make toast" Dick replied, holding Jason tighter.

"No shit" Jason snapped, spending the next fifteen minutes trying to play the game and failing multiple times. "I'm fucking done with this shit!" He threw his controller down on the desk out of anger.

Not wanting Jason to break anything, Dick only knew one thing he could do. Grabbing Jason's face, Dick dragged him into a kiss. Jason didn't even think twice about it before his hand reached up and gripped the back of Dick's neck, kissing him back. Leaning forward, he hooked his foot around the leg of the chair, before he knocked the chair backwards. When Dick felt himself falling backwards, he broke the kiss and let out a shriek. "Ow, Jay!" he cried, rubbing his head as Jason straddled his hips.

Instead of replying, Jason started kissing Dick's neck. He started to bite at it, hard enough to leave a mark, forgetting about the fact that they were currently recording a video. Letting out a moan, Dick gripped Jason's back. "J-Jay."

"Hmm?" Jason muttered against the skin of his neck, making no sign of stopping.

"Don't stop" Dick murmured.

Laughing softly, Jason said "I don't plan on it."

Soon Dick found his shirt being pulled off as Jason began kissing at his chest. All Dick could do was moan as he allowed Jason to shift his anger into lust, which he didn't really honestly mind. The acrobat pulled off Jason's shirt and flung it across the room, allowing his hands to explore bare skin that he had practically memorized. When Jason began reaching for Dick's jeans, Dick realized something very, very important.

"Jay wait!" Dick cried, grabbing Jason's hands to still them as he looked up at his boyfriend, "shit Jay, is it still recording?"

When told to stop, Jason pulled back to look down at Dick. When he heard Dick's question, he froze, remembering the fact that the camera was still on. "Fuck."

Dick stared up at Jason with wide eyes, knowing that meant the camera was in fact on. "Shit, shit, shit" he chanted as he got Jason off of him.

Sitting up, Jason grabbed Dick's arms, looking at him, saying "Breath, Dick, everything is boing to be fine. Just breath."

"Ok, ok" Dick said, taking in a deep breath and managed to calm down a bit, "what do we do?!"

"I don't know!" Jason shouted back, shaking his head, "We were gonna tell them anyway, remember?"

Dick rubbed at his temples, retorting "Yeah but don't you think falling off screen and seeing clothing flying and hearing moans might be a bit much?!"

"Maybe" Jason said, lifting his shoulders in a shrug, "it couldn't have been that bad."

Sighing, Dick replied "You never know with us, and maybe we could edit some of it out?"

Nodding, Jason leant forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Course."

Dick kissed his boyfriend back, before murmuring "Who gets to go on camera first?"

"Why don't we both just go at the same time?" Jason suggested.

"Sounds good to me, and we could have our shirts but they're probably in the dining room or something" Dick commented, getting ready to pick up the chair that had been knocked over.

"Oh well" Jason muttered, nodding at Dick as the two of them got off of the ground.

Immediately the acrobat flushed a bright red as he picked up the chair and sat down in it. "Um, hey guys" he offered weakly with a small smile at the camera.

Sitting back down in his chair, Jason cleared his throat. "Yeah, hey."

With a sigh, Dick rested his head on Jason's shoulder beginning "Well, we know how you guys have been asking about why we are in each other's videos in person."

"And from what just happened, you can guess why" Jason added, laughing slightly.

Dick chuckled, and smiled brightly saying "Surprise! We _are_ in fact dating, have been for five months now."

"And let the comments begin" Jason muttered, knowing for a fact that the comments were going to go crazy after this.

Placing a kiss on Jason's cheek, Dick told the camera "And be nice everybody, you too Jason."

Jason scoffed, turning his head to look at Dick. "We both know that ain't possible."

"Yeah I know" Dick replied, pointedly rubbing his side where Jason always pinches him, "I'm going to permanently have a bruise here."

Jason chuckled, shaking his head replying "Good for you."

Huffing, Dick pinched Jason muttering "Let's see how you like it."

In reply, Jason pushed Dick's shoulder. "It could be worse."

"Yeah yeah" Dick waved off, sticking his tongue out at Jason before looking at the camera, "by the way, I'm not being abused it's just Jay over here is obsessed with marking me up."

"Shut up" Jason growled, face flushing as he gave Dick a look.

Dick smirked, turning to look at his boyfriend teasing "Oh come on Jaybird, you know it's true."

Shaking his head, Jason said "I will hurt you."

"Oh I'm so scared, I'm shaking" Dick mocked, pretending to shiver.

"I'm serious. I'll do it when we're done here, don't need anyone seeing me kill you" Jason told him, smirking slightly.

Dick gave him a look before looking at the camera saying "And that everyone, is Jason language for 'I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk'."

Rolling his eyes, Jason said "That too."

With a light smile, Dick placed a kiss to Jason's lips whispering "I love you."

Kissing him back, Jason replied "Love you too."

"You think we explained ourselves enough?" Dick mumbled against Jason's lips.

"I'd say we did" Jason muttered, pulling back slightly, "we should stop the recording now."

Dick smirked, asking "Oh? Why, is there something you want to do?"

"There is and you'll find out" Jason answered, smirking as well.

Reaching over, Dick turned off the camera. "I think I want to find out, now" he remarked, leaning in close to Jason's face.

Chuckling, Jason said "Of course." He leaned forward and captured Dick's lips in a kiss.

The acrobat smiled as he kissed his boyfriend. "Am I gonna be able to walk in the morning?"

"Probably not" Jason answered, honestly.

Dick grinned, tipping over Jason's chair like his had been earlier. "I think I can manage" he said, following Jason down onto the floor.

Jason chuckled, pulling Dick down with him as he fell. "Good."

Grinning, Dick brushed his lips against Jason's murmuring "The fans are going to eat us alive."

"Oh well" Jason muttered, kissing his boyfriend.

"I did promise to make that guy's creepy looks up to you" Dick started, pressing kisses along Jason's jaw, "but can it not be on the floor? It's very uncomfortable."

"Mmm, yeah" Jason agreed.

Dick stood up and didn't wait for Jason to get up before he ran towards the bedroom. "If you can catch me you can have me!" he called over his shoulder with a giddy smile, giggling.

Shaking his head, Jason couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's antics. He pushed himself off of the floor and chased after his boyfriend towards the bedroom. It only took a matter of minutes of chasing the acrobat around the room, both laughing, before Jason managed to tackle his boyfriend to their bed. They were both already panting and Dick smiled brightly as he began stripping them both out of their jeans. Kissing Jason deeply, Dick moaned at Jason's wandering hands. Before fulfilling his promise.

In the morning, Dick woke up around noon and he groaned. Yep, walking would in fact be difficult. With another groan, he rolled over in Jason's arms. He took a moment to admire the younger man's face and ran a hand through his bangs. Placing a kiss on Jason's forehead, Dick murmured "Good morning."

Jason took a moment before he opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend, a slight smile on his lips. "Mornin'."

"Mm, you're goin to have to carry me everywhere" Dick muttered before giving Jason a light kiss.

"Worth it" Jason commented with a soft laugh.

Chuckling, Dick wrapped his arms around Jason's shoulders.

"I'd have to agree on that one."

Nodding, Jason smiled softly replying "Good."

Dick smiled back, pressing light, loving kisses along Jason's cheeks. "I love you."

Wrapping his arms around his waist, Jason replied "I love you too."

"Mm, I don't know about you but I think I need a shower" Dick said lightly, giving Jason's lips a teasing peck.

"I think we both do" Jason corrected, chuckling to himself.

A smile crossed the smaller's face, saying "You'll have to carry me to the bathroom."

"I figured as much" Jason muttered, still agreeing to do so.

Dick chuckled, kissing Jason again commenting "You should be used to carrying my fat ass by now."

Shaking his head, Jason commented "I wouldn't say you have a fat ass."

"What would you call it then?" Dick questioned with a slight smile.

"Well, sexy would be one word" Jason answered.

Giggling, Dick leaned up on an elbow with a smirk. "Oh really?"

Chuckling, Jason rose a brow asking "Would I lie about your ass?"

Dick looked over his shoulder at his own backside. "Mm, guess not but I don't understand why everyone likes it so much."

"You have a nice looking ass, Dick, it's obvious" Jason commented, with a shake of his head.

"I guess" the acrobat shrugged.

"It's true."

Smiling, Dick replied "Well it's only all for you."

"I'm glad" Jason chuckled.

With a smile Dick gave his boyfriend another kiss. "Well you made pretty clear how glad you were last night."

Jason smiled slightly, kissing him back. "True."

Chuckling, Dick asked "Are we going to take a shower or not?"

"Yeah" he answered, as he finally started to get out of bed. Once he was standing, Jason picked his boyfriend up.

Dick placed a sloppy kiss to Jason's cheek as he wrapped around him, saying "Why thank you baby."

Shaking his head, Jason walked towards the bathroom. "I swear, Grayson, one day I'm going to drop you" he told him.

"But I wuv you" Dick replied, sticking out his bottom lip.

"I love you too, but still" Jason joked.

Dick huffed, dragging Jason into a kiss teasing "Than but nothing."

Shaking his head, Jason walked into the bathroom. "Whatever" he said, kissing him back.

"Oh don't get crabby Jaybird" Dick remarked with a teasing smile.

"I'm not getting crabby."

The acrobat smiled wider and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "Good, because I don't want you to get in trouble, again."

"Let's just take a shower" Jason told him, turning on the shower.

Dick nodded and whined "Does that mean I have to stand and let go of you? You're actually quite comfy." Nuzzling into Jason's neck, he wrapped around his boyfriend tighter.

"Sorry babe, but you're gonna have to" Jason told him, kissing the top of his head.

Letting out an 'uuuuugh', Dick unwrapped himself from Jason and stood up. "Owwwwww, my body huuuurts."

"Then don't move so much" Jason suggested, looking at him as he shook his head.

"Wow, didn't think of that" Dick muttered.

Jason chuckled, saying "Don't strain yourself."

Smacking Jason on the ass, Dick growled "Shut up."

Jason just laughed in reply. "Come on, let's take a shower."

"I don't want to take a shower with a meanie" Dick huffed, sticking his tongue out at the taller man.

Jason pinched Dick's tongue between his fingers, saying "Then I guess I won't be carrying you anymore."

Crossing his arms, Dick said "Buth thas nath faew!"

"Life's not fair" Jason told him, laughing as he let go of his tongue.

"Again" Dick started, moving to get into the shower with a small wince, "why do I love you?"

"Haven't we gone through this already?" Jason questioned, walking over to him, "Do you want some help there?"

Dick looked over at him saying "Sometimes I just need a reminder of why I put up with your meanness. And I did, but you put me down, remember?"

"Because I'm awesome" Jason answered, before helping Dick into the shower, "fine, blame me for everything."

Stepping under the spray of the shower, Dick dragged Jason close. "Well I can blame you for being sore, after all you were the one fucking me."

Placing his hands on Dick's hips, Jason grinned down at him replying "Now that I _will_ take the blame for."

Dick rolled his eyes playfully, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck. "Yeah well don't expect a repeat performance, my ass is pretty sore."

Chuckling, Jason replied "Hmm, fine."

"But ya know, I _do_ like kisses" Dick stated.

"That's true" Jason said, as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Dick's.

"Mmm, have I told you I love you?" Dick murmured, kissing him back.

"You have" Jason replied, smiling against his lips, "but I don't mind hearing it."

Dick pressed kisses along his boyfriend's jaw, whispering in his ear "I love you, I love you more than anything, I love you more than cereal, and I love that you're mine, all mine, and nobody else's."

Smiling, Jason replied "Couldn't ask for anything better."

"You can be the sweetest guy ever" Dick commented, before jumping up and wrapping his legs around Jason's waist while kissing him deeply.

"For you" Jason stated, wrapping his arms around Dick's waist to cup his bottom for support as he kissed him back.

With a smile Dick raked his hands through Jason's now wet hair. "I guess you're not mean, hmm? You're good to me?"

"Exactly" Jason replied, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, "I just like messing with you, that's all."

Dick kissed at Jason's neck murmuring "Mm, I don't really liked to be messed with Jaybird."

"It's what happens when you date me, Dickiebird" Jason said, allowing his eyes to fall closed in pleasure.

Sucking a mark into Jason's skin, Dick muttered "Yeah I've figured that out, but I may just love you enough to overlook it."

A small moan escaped his lips. "Mmm, I hope so."

Dick chuckled, saying "I know so."

Nodding, Jason connected his lips with Dick's and kissed him deeply. "How much do you love me?" Dick questioned, pulling back to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"You're the only thing that I love, Dick" Jason answered, looking back into those baby blues that he loved so much.

"The only thing?" Dick asked, fingers massaging Jason's scalp.

"Yes, the only thing" Jason nodded.

An impossibly bright, wide smile crossed Dick's face as he pressed kisses all over Jason's face muttering "I love you, mine, mine, love you, mine."

Jason rolled his eyes playfully, saying "Love you too."

Grabbing Jason's face in his hands, Dick kissed him. "Oh Jaybird, what would I do without you?"

"I'm sure you'd find someone else" Jason muttered to himself, before kissing him back.

With a raised eyebrow, Dick pulled back and looked Jason in the eye. "Jason" he said, swiping his fingertips along his boyfriend's wet cheek, "you don't really think I'll find someone else and leave, do you?"

"No" Jason started, but not wanting to lie as he looked down at the shower floor,"I'll be honest though, it had crossed my mind a few times."

Dick shook his head, lifting Jason's face with a finger under his chin. "You, Jason Peter Todd, are the _only_ one for me. I would never, _ever_ leave you. I love you with all of my heart. There is nobody who could put up with me and all of my quirks like you do. I don't care if you used to live on the streets and you've done bad things, it doesn't matter to me. I love you for who you are, and you are not perfect no. I'm not either, but you are perfect for me. I couldn't bear to live with out you, you're my world."

A smile crept up to Jason's lips as he said "That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Smiling back, Dick brushed Jason's cheek with the back of his hand replying "And every single word of it is true, I love you. You, and only you Jason."

Jason nodded. "I'll always feel the same about you too."

"And that, is why I love you, and why you are so awesome" Dick commented lightly, pressing a soft kiss to Jason's lips.

Kissing him back, Jason replied "I do my best."

Dick chuckled, muttering against his lips "Yeah I know you do. So let's either take a shower now or just fuck me already."

"Which would you prefer?" Jason asked, raising a slight brow.

"Hmm, tough question" Dick replied, placing a finger to his chin, "which would _you_ prefer?"

"You know what I would pick," Jason started, looking at his boyfriend, "but I'm letting you pick, you're already sore and I don't want to hurt you any worse."

Giving Jason an Eskimo kiss, Dick said "You're sweet, and ok I'm not as sore as I claim to be. I just like to be carried, and I think my ass can take it. Although you know, it would be better if I actually got to top for once."

"I'll think about it" Jason replied with a slight smile, resting his forehead against Dick's.

Dick chuckled, hands resting on Jason's shoulders. "Ok baby, no pressure" he teased with a light smile.

Shaking his head, Jason brushed his lips against his boyfriend's. "Mm, you can wash my hair while you think" Dick said with a smirk.

"Sure" Jason told him, reaching behind him for the shampoo.

Together they took a nice, relaxed shower. It was actually nice just to care for each other, without sex. Hands roamed, but they were more caring caresses than those of need. Dick eventually stood up on his own feet to wash Jason. By the time they were both fully cleaned the water had long since run cold. They both got dressed into comfy clothes, and Dick decided to snag a pair of Jason's sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt. Jason's clothes were a bit baggy on him, but that's what made them so comfortable as they set to work on editing their video.

Dick was sitting in a chair next to Jason who was working on the computer. "Mm, your clothes are quite comfy Jaybird. Maybe I'll wear them all the time."

Chuckling, Jason turned his head to look at his boyfriend, replying "Knock yourself out. They look good on you."

"Mm, I thought so" Dick commented, smirking.

"You thought right" Jason said, leaning forward to kiss him before turning back to finish uploading the video.

With a laugh, Dick placed his head on Jason's shoulder saying "I wonder how long it will be before the comments begin to flow in."

"I give it about five minutes" Jason answered, laughing as well.

Dick had to nod in agreement, placing a kiss to Jason's cheek. "Hmm, enough time to find something to eat?"

Looking at his boyfriend with a smile, Jason replied "I'd say so."

"Carry me to the kitchen?" Dick asked with his best puppy eyes.

"I guess I can" Jason answered, pushing himself out of his seat.

A bright smile crossed Dick's face as he wrapped around his taller boyfriend. "Why are you so sweet today?" he questioned, placing a kiss to Jason's cheek.

Lifting his shoulders in a shrug, Jason started walking toward the kitchen. "I don't know."

"Mm, well I like it when you're sweet" Dick remarked, pressing another light kiss to Jason's lips, "although I will say it's a little weird you weren't even crabby when you woke up."

"I'm in a surprisingly good mood" Jason answered, kissing him back as he entered the kitchen.

Dick smiled as he was set down on the counter, replying lightly "Does that mean I'm the reason you're in a good mood?"

Chuckling, Jason replied "It could."

"I'm gonna go with yes then" the acrobat teased.

"It was a yes."

With a grin Dick dragged Jason down into a kiss murmuring "You're too sweet, I just love you so much."

Jason kissed him back, replying "I love you too."

Sighing in contentment, Dick replied "So, get me food? I made you lunch yesterday."

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"Hmm" Dick hummed, placing a finger to his chin, "I don't care, whatever you're making."

"Okay" Jason said, giving him another kiss before going and making them food.

Swinging his legs back and forth, Dick watched Jason shuffling around the kitchen. "Whatcha makin sweetie?"

"You'll just have to wait and see" Jason answered as he continued to cook.

Dick groaned, whining "But I wanna know nooooow!"

"If you keep complaining, you'll never find out" Jason stated, looking over at his boyfriend.

Huffing, Dick said exasperatedly "Uuugh, fiiiiine."

"Good" Jason laughed, as he continued cooking.

Dick chuckled, making faces at Jason's turned back. Shaking his head, Jason finally finished fixing their food and put it into two different bowls. "Now you'll get to know" he said, turning and bringing the food over.

"Yay!" Dick cried, grabbing the bowl into his hands, "I love Mac'n'Cheese!"

"I know" Jason laughed, shaking his head.

With a smile Dick stood up from the counter to eat at the table. "Thanks Jaybird" he stated, giving Jason a kiss.

"Mmm, welcome" Jason smiled back, sitting at the table with his boyfriend.

Dick sat down across from Jason, smiling as he ate his lunch. "Yum." Chuckling, Jason started eating as well.

"So" Dick began, frowning as he dropped some of his meal before looking back up at Jason with a smirk, "how many comments do you bet there are by the time we check?"

"I don't even want to guess how many" Jason replied, looking up from his food, "it's gonna be a lot."

The older man chuckled, teasing with a cheeky smile "Especially since you had to tip my chair over."

Shrugging, Jason said "Well, it'll be worth it."

Dick got up to put his now empty bowl in the sink, calling "Oh? And why is that?"

"I'll let you figure it out" Jason answered, standing up to put his bowl in the sink.

"What are you talking about now Jay?" Dick questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Jason replied, walking back to the living room.

Following after his boyfriend, Dick shook his head. "Sometimes I just don't understand you."

Shrugging, Jason sat down in front of the computer again. "I know."

Dick chuckled as he sat down next to Jason, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend saying "And yet, I still love you."

"Love you too" Jason smiled back, bringing up the comments, "let's see what people have to say, huh?"

"Yes, I'm dying to find out" Dick replied, laying his head on Jason's shoulder.

Chuckling, Jason glanced at his boyfriend, replying "Alright."

Dick smiled saying "Read the first one to me."

Jason went through the comments, before finding one to read. "Here's one, 'oh my freaking god, my OTP'" he read.

Laughing, Dick cried "Oh my god, that's awesome! We're someone's OTP!"

Jason shook his head with a laugh "Looks like it."

"Ooh what about that one? It's in all caps with lots of exclamation marks" Dick said, pointing at another comment.

"Oh wow" Jason said as he looked at the comment that Dick pointed at.

Clearing his throat, Dick read "It says, 'Oh. My. God. Squeal! I can't believe that just happened omg I knew it! I knew it! You two are so perfect and omg OTP! I can't even right now, omg! I love it!'."

Jason laughed, saying "It looks like everyone loves us together."

"It looks like, but there's probably some comments about 'gay fags' or whatever because some people are disrespectful asses. Although everyone probably knew it was coming since we flirted so much" Dick replied with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, true" Jason said, nodding.

Placing a kiss to Jason's temple, Dick murmured "Mm, how about a couple more comments for the day?"

"Sure, but you get to read them" Jason agreed.

With a playful eye roll, Dick huffed "Alright fine."

"Good" Jason chuckled, giving Dick a kiss.

Kissing him back, Dick then began to look through the comments. "Ok, avoiding all of the homophobic ones" he stated, wincing at a harsh one as he kept scrolling.

Jason wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders, rubbing his arm and placing another kiss to his temple. "Mm, ok there's one that's says, 'Omg I totally knew it. I told my best friend who loves Dick's channel but she didn't believe me. Ha! I told her! Oh it's too cute, I love it! I hope you're happy together'" Dick quoted, leaning into Jason's embrace.

"That's interesting" Jason commented with a laugh.

Chuckling, Dick replied "Yes, yes it is. So for the most part, we're a lot of people's OTP's and we're totally adorable."

"Looks that way" Jason agreed, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Dick turned to look at Jason with a smile, saying "I already knew we were adorable and awesome."

Jason nodded, smiling back "Yeah."

"So, I'd say it was worth it" Dick murmured, placing a kiss to Jason's lips.

"Agreed" Jason said, kissing him back.

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, Dick dragged Jason closer replying "Mm, I'm just gonna say it again. I love you."

Putting his hand on Dick's waist, Jason replied "And I love you too."

Dick smiled widely as he kissed along Jason's jawline muttering "Do I say that too much?"

"Not at all."

"Good, cuz it's true" Dick remarked before taking Jason's face in his hands to kiss his lips.

"Mmm, I'm glad" Jason stated, kissing him back.

With a light chuckle, Dick pulled back slightly saying "Let's do something."

Jason looked at him, asking "Like?"

Shrugging, Dick gave Jason another kiss replying "I don't know, you pick."

"Well I don't know either" Jason said.

"You never pick anything" Dick teased with a playful roll of his eyes.

Jason shook his head, replying "What about a movie then?"

Smiling, Dick answered "Sounds good, and I vote we watch a movie here since I'm too lazy to change out of your comfy pants."

Chuckling, Jason nodded. "I meant watch a movie here, babe."

"Mm, good" Dick commented, placing a kiss to Jason's lips, "by the way, I love it when you call me babe."

"Lucky for you, I love calling you that" Jason replied, kissing him back with a smile.

Dick returned the smile as he gave Jason another kiss murmuring "Mm, lucky indeed."

Chuckling, Jason said "Yeah."

"Carry me to the couch? I'll let you pick the movie" Dick responded.

"Sure" Jason said, giving him a kiss before standing up and carrying Dick to the couch.

Dick settled on the couch as he watched Jason browse through their movies. "Whatcha gonna pick Jaybird?"

Jason glanced through the different movies that they had, before picking one of them up and turning to Dick. "Tron?"

Nodding, Dick replied "Sounds good to me. Now put it in so I can cuddle with you."

Chuckling, Jason put the movie into the DVD player before walking back to the couch and sitting down beside his boyfriend. Immediately Dick wrapped his arms around Jason and nuzzled into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Jason wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders, kissing the top of his head as he pressed play on the remote.

"Mm, I don't know about you but today has been a pretty good day" Dick said, kissing Jason's cheek.

"It was" Jason agreed.

Dick smiled, pressing another kiss to the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. "I love you."

Smiling back, Jason turned his head to look at him replying "I love you too." Before they shared another kiss.

Today _was_ a really great day, and for once those damn comments were actually, welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, this one is even longer than the first! So yeah, we had SO much fun writing this...
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Dick, sexy scenes (who else?), settings-starfirenight
> 
> Jason, original AU idea, game information-RecklessCommander


End file.
